


It's This.

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mentions of non explicit torture, Short One Shot, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the torture that cuts him the deepest, it's this. Short little one-shot of Sam's time in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's This.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't' own Supernatural.

For the moment there was no pain, in fact he was resting on something soft and warm. Something comfortable and something that smelt of home, love and leather.

"Sam it's okay. It's going to be okay." Dean said his hand making comforting circular motions on his back. Sam breathes in Dean's smell and let it permeate his nostrils. There's a vague feeling that he's forgetting something, that this is too good to be true, but he ignores it in favor of taking in another breath, feeling for the first time in a long at peace. He's hit again with the knowledge that something about this situation is wrong but he steadfastly buries his head in the warmth, and comfort and smell of home. It takes nearly 40 seconds this time around before his brain is able to combat the feeling of peace enough to let him in on what is happening. It takes nearly 40 seconds for his brain to tell him that the person he's laying on isn't Dean but Lucifer.

Sam doesn't leap up, he doesn't run away like he used to instead he focuses on the smell. The smell of love, of leather. He knows it's not real, that Dean's not there, that this smell that he is smelling is only from his memory of his brother. He knows that, but he wants to believe that it's Dean so bad that he doesn't turn away.

It never lasts for long. This time maybe about two minutes before gentle comforting hand is replaced by nails that tear into his back. The soothing voice is replaced by the voice he has come to hate and fear.

It's not the torture that cuts him the deepest, even though he screams and screams past the point where his throat is raw. It's not the chains or the fire not matter how excruciating it may be that bring him down the most, it's this. It's believing for even a few moments he has his brother back and losing him all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
